1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adapter and a method for securing an image recording device or an optical measuring device onto an observation telescope according to the features of the preambles of claim 1 and claim 23.
2. Prior Art
Various devices or adapters are already known which make it possible to secure a camera onto an observation telescope and to photograph or film through its eyepiece with the camera. For this firstly the target or the object is viewed through the observation telescope and the image is brought into focus. The adapters used allow the detachable attachment of the camera onto the observation telescope and allow an adjustment between the camera and the observation telescope to align the optical axis of the camera to the optical axis of the observation telescope. In this way observation telescopes can be used for visual observation as well as objectives with a greater focal distance or greater enlargement for conventional photographic devices, digital cameras, camcorders or similar cameras.
In practice the combined use of an observation telescope for both visual observation as well as for photographing or filming with a camera requires the frequent change between visual observation through the eyepiece and fitting on the camera with the adapter. Such an adapter is described for example in EP 1 477 763 A1. With the device disclosed therein the camera is hinged by a pivot arm onto the observation telescope, so that it can be pivoted between a mounting position for photographing or filming and an observation position in which the target can be observed through the telescope eyepiece. In this case the optical axis of the camera objective in the mounting position runs in the direction of the optical axis of the telescope eyepiece, whereas in the observation position the camera is pivoted out of the axis of the telescope eyepiece, whereby the optical axes of the camera objective and the telescope eyepiece enclose an angle. In this way a rapid change between observing on the one hand and photographing or filming on the other hand is possible without influencing the first adjustment between the camera and observation telescope.
Known devices for securing a camera to a telescope mostly have the disadvantage that on detaching the fastening between the telescope and the adapter on the one hand and the camera and the adapter on the other hand the setting is not retained and with the further assembly of the telescope, adapter and camera the adjustment of the optical axes of the camera objective and the telescope eyepiece has to be repeated.